


The Morning After (Version I)

by orphan_account



Category: Motorsport RPF, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Nostalgia, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe isn't a "goodbye", but "see you later". Oh, the cliché.





	

Undesirable headache.

A nostalgia whirl swallowed him in, soon as he separated the long eyelashes.

Britta called, as solicited, to inform about the free agenda along with the flight he would have to catch.

He lost track of the moment where Jenson said he would hang his helmet. It was one of those strange days, Maurizio and Marchionne had talked so much with him that Seb's head was spinning when he got out of the garage. As he listened, he never wished to have mentally asked to God "You can send me more, because I can handle".

But hearing the news didn't calm his mind neither. Regardless of the fact, he was using major mental strenght to avoid showing his real colours when asked about his thoughts over the retirement. His face during the driver's parade, unless they looked into each other's eyes - reflected heavy focus, with a hint of despair.

What will he have on store, from now on?

The podiums, interviews, trips, spilled champagne, excursions in pair to the race stewards... all froze in history for a while. Or gotten easier, since one will step out the gossip universe, with sparing racing.

He observed Nano's forearm. A beautiful mark in a button format, with the colours of Jenson's country. Why a temporary tattoo when Jense's greedy mouth and violent kindness marked him forever and beyond?

 _"You caught me once_  
_Maybe on the flipside I could catch you again..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:
> 
> 1\. Flipside, by Lana Del Rey. Written by Lana Del Rey. (c) 2014, Interscope and Polydor (U.S).  
> 2\. https://twitter.com/sebvettelnews/status/802847884148281344


End file.
